


Movie Night with two hedgehogs

by smlash



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, could be seen as sonadow but not written with that intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlash/pseuds/smlash
Summary: Sonic and Shadow watch a movie together and discuss loose ends from the past.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Movie Night with two hedgehogs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on July 2, 2020. Decided to post this now for some reason.

Somewhere in the Mystic Ruins, a speedy blue hedgehog panically runs around his house. Making sure that he didn’t forget anything important that he’ll regret later, he double checks the kitchen to make sure that there isn’t anything that he forgot. All of the important food items he had prepared - popcorn, candy bars, and mini vegetarian chili dogs - are all placed on the table in the living room. All the cables on the TV seem to be plugged in in the correct places, and the DVD case and remote are in a known location. He anxiously checks the time again, wondering when the person he made plans with will show up.

_ He was supposed to be here a  _ minute _ ago, what’s taking so long-.  _ A knock from the door interrupts Sonic from his rampant thoughts. He immediately rushes towards the door and opens it.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d actually come! Come inside, I got everything prepared, and well,  _ everything _ . I didn’t really know what movie you wanted to watch, so I thought, ‘y’know what, why not let Shads pick’? Hope you like the snacks I made while we watch the movie.” Giving the guest no chance to respond, Sonic takes his companion’s hand and leads him to the living room.

“I didn’t think you’d actually be here when I arrived,” the other male says. “I thought you would’ve gone off on a run to entertain that easily distracted mind of yours.”

“Pfft, as if I’d leave right now! This is history in the making. Besides, I never back off from a challenge.”

Shadow raises an eyeridge. “What about any of this is a challenge? I thought that you said you wanted to spend time with me without having to worry about saving the world.”

"Well, yeah! Of course. So, what movie do you want to watch? I have the whole Fast & Furious series, Speed, Cars, Need for Speed, Rush, and uh..." Sonic suggests, receiving no response from the other hedgehog. "We also have the Chao in Space series, but I don't know if-"

"I think I want to watch Chao in Space," Shadow interrupts. Seeing Sonic's bewildered expression, he adds. "If that's okay with you, Sonic?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No! No, it's fine. I just didn't think that Chao in Space would be the type of movie that you'd want to watch."

The ebony hedgehog nods. "I recall seeing posters of the movie once when I was running through a highway. It piqued my interest."

"Heh heh, yeah! I mean, no one can hate chao. They're awesome!" The blue blur walks towards the DVD player and inserts the disk. "I actually have both of the movies, I'm still waiting for the third one to be announced. We can watch both of them right now, if you have time?"

"I don't have any assignments from GUN and Rogue doesn't need me, so I can stay for the next couple of hours."

Sonic grins. "That's great! I hope you enjoy these movies as much as I did when I watched them for the first time."

The blue hedgehog takes a seat on the couch by Shadow and presses play on the remote. The TV turns on and starts playing the commercials that usually come with movies.

“So, what have you been up to lately, Shads?”

Too engrossed in the commercial about Chaos Soda™, Shadow barely registers Sonic’s question. “Why do you want to know? I want to enjoy this movie to the best of my ability right now. Isn’t that all that matters?”

“Yeesh, dude. The movie hasn’t even started yet, relax. I wouldn’t let you miss the important details,” Sonic replies. “Just, y’know, I invited you over because I wanted to get to know you better.”

This statement greatly confuses the other hedgehog. “I thought you said that you just wanted to watch a movie with me. I never agreed to anything else.”

Sonic rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”  


“No one forces me to do anything. I make my own choices,” Shadow grits out. “Lately I’ve been doing my job. Something that you wouldn’t understand since you’ve always been unemployed.”   
  
“I-” Sonic lifts a finger up, thinking of a good retort. Failing to find one, he opts to pout instead. “I’m just trying to start a conversation with you that doesn’t end with us fighting.”

“ _ Shh _ .” Shadow warns. “The movie is starting.”

The two remain silent for a moment, watching the story unfold before them. Shadow was watching the film with such earnestness that it felt almost as if he was a different person to Sonic. It was difficult for the blue hedgehog to keep all of his attention on the movie when he heard Shadow laugh at the jokes in the movie, and made small comments when he noticed a detail in the background.   


For the next 2 hours, they don’t communicate with each other. When the movie finally ends, Shadow was the first to speak. “I understand how the main character felt.”   


“Huh?”

“I know how it’s like to lose someone and try your best to make the right decisions, but failing to do so. I really empathized with him.”

“Hey, do you want to talk about it?” Sonic delicately asks. “I never got to know anything about you before that day we met.”

“I don’t really feel like telling you about it. I’m trying to leave it all in the past. But thank you for offering, Sonic.”

This response didn’t satisfy the other teenager. He frowned and considered leaving him alone, but ultimately decided to do what he felt was right. Unexpectedly, he gave Shadow a hug. Surprised by this action, Shadow remained immobile. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the other hedgehog, avoiding the sharp areas of the other’s quills.

“Even though I don’t always act like it, just remember that I’ll always be here for you. Don’t be afraid to talk to me whenever you’re feeling sad. I care about you a lot, Shadow. I’ll be here for you, man.”

“Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment.”

The two break from the hug. Sonic smiles. “Do you have time for another movie?”

Shadow nods. “Sure. I’m interested to see how things will proceed in the next film.”

Sonic inserts the next disc in the DVD player, and the two spend the rest of the night watching the next movie.


End file.
